Time Passes
by kaprikorn
Summary: Inuyasha's life had begun with death.  He spent the end of it reminiscing.  Why did they all have to die? InuKag


Disclaimer: And a decade later, Inuyasha still does not belong to me.

**Time Passes **_Inuyasha's life had begun with death. He spent the end of it reminiscing. Why did they all have to die?_

30 Days of Multi-Fandom Fanfiction Challenge Day Three

Write a short fanfiction featuring a character you love being killed. 

_Winter_

The dog demon was powerful, more so than most, with a great, beastly form that could eclipse the sun and a sword that could summon the dead from their eternal resting grounds and give them a second chance at life. The world was cruel and the youkai was wise, but he made mistakes and so it was within his son's first few moments of life that the precious gift was stolen from him, his breath violently ripped from him as he emerged from his mother's womb.

The fact that Inuyasha's life began with death should have been a sign.

The child clung to his mother's hand as her breathing stopped. Izayoi had always been pale, but now she matched the snow; she equally as lovely and just as cold. He had to watch the demons devour her out in the woods while he hid in the branches of a gnarled oak.

It wasn't until they were gone and he was alone in the snow that he realized that all of the warmth she had emitted, all of her beauty, was gone.

Inuyasha was far from silent as he picked his way through the snow. He screamed at it for biting into his bare feet. He cried at the birds for singing their whimsical songs while he wanted to cry. He yelled at the villagers as they chased him from their little town. Sometimes he screamed into the wind, pretending it was his mother leaving him. "I hate you! How could you do this to me?" Finally, when he was sniffling with the beginnings of sickness and his voice was raw, he would retreat, go to the warmest place he could find. Once he was better, he would begin to fight them all again.

Sometimes he plotted, but mostly, he just cursed his existence. No one would ever love him again, and he didn't want to be alone.

_Spring_

Kikyou was refreshing. She cooled his temper, which had always been easily ignited. She nurtured him, helped his own dreams to bloom, made him think that he could grow as a person, that he could _become _a person, if only for her. There were times when she seemed cold, distant, and when he thought about winter in her presence he shivered and doubted himself. And then she would smile and he would feel his heart thaw a little as he watched her warm to him. His heart fluttered in his chest, like butterfly wings when she looked at him. Something so gentle inside of him, his heart beating from something other than fear or adrenaline. It was nice. _She _was nice.

A priestess! He mused. They were hardly a match made in heaven, but perhaps this was a sign. She could help him become like her, human. And she was alive and warm, so even though he knew it was wrong, he held her. They were too different to understand each other, but on some level they did. It was moments when he saw her watching a normal family, when he saw her glowing with power that was pure and strong that he felt doubtful. Kikyou was stunning, but she was not meant to be his.

Who else could there ever be?

_Summer_

Kagome rushed in like the summer. She was passionate, kind, but unforgiving in her heated rages. He wanted nothing more than to escape her, yet he felt himself being enveloped in her heat, unrelenting as it was. The summer was long, and it was beautiful. She made promises that he knew she would fight to keep. But she was human, and even the summer eventually fades, its memories the most beautiful. _She _was the most beautiful.

"Tell me you love me," she teased. The sun glinted off of her hair, the strands sticking to the tanned skin of her neck and shoulders as she rested at the edge of the river, partially submerged in water.

"Feh," he grumbled. "Just come out will you? It's going to get dark soon."

"I'll come out as soon as you're ready to say it." As soon as _he _was ready, as though even her defiance was about him. Honestly, he was happy to let her romp around in the water for as long as she liked, provided she was under his supervision. The leaves had begun to change colour. How much longer would they have?

_Autumn_

Inuyasha's life had begun with death, and it had followed him everywhere, but as Autumn approached, he found that he couldn't go looking for it again. With summer in his eyes and warmth in his heart, he felt prepared, this time, for the change in seasons.

Watching the child at the far end of the hut who read picture books and spoke of being an artist rather than a warrior, he felt his heart constrict with love that would last.

Winter would come again, but this time he would be able to weather through it.

And maybe he would get to see summer again, too.  
_  
(And though she was gone, Kagome was there in his home, in his heart, and in the child who's summer had ended with tears. Even though she couldn't hold him or kiss him or whisper sweet nothings in his ear, what remained of her was luminescent in its power and its beauty, and he was loved. Inuyasha wasn't alone anymore.)_


End file.
